Out of Town Guests
by alayneni
Summary: Part 3 of the Mama Smoak Series. Oliver and Felicity visit Donna during their summer road trip.


Out of Town Guests

An: I don't own Arrow. Part 3 of the Mama Smoak Series

Donna happily placed the glasses of lemonade on her serving tray in the kitchen. She had guests! She hadn't had guests in ages and these just weren't any guests, well technically one wasn't even a guest, she shouldn't consider her daughter a guest but Felicity hadn't been home in so long, she felt like a guest. She quickly picked up the tray and headed back to the small TV room where her daughter and her boyfriend, Oliver Queen sat.

"I'm so happy you decided to visit me. I got the picture you sent of you and Oliver on top that mountain. How long will you be staying for?" Donna asked,

"Not long, maybe a few hours" Felicity answered but Oliver elbowed her in the ribs, "or a week," she corrected herself.

Donna smiled happily, she knew there was a reason she was biased towards Oliver.

"Wow, this lemonade might be the best lemonade I've ever had," Oliver said.

He just scored more points with her. "If you like that, you should try some of my other drinks that really pack a punch!"

Felicity rolled her eyes at her mother.

Donna looked at Oliver, "I want to know everything about your relationship. Felicity tells me nothing, when did you first meet?"

Oliver chuckled at her enthusiasm and gave her the rehearsed story. Donna asked lots of ridiculous and frivolous questions that had Felicity exclaiming, Mom!, constantly.

"You've got to meet the girls!" Donna said excitedly to Oliver.

S-2

The next day they went to meet the girls at cocktail bar on the strip. The girls, it would turn out, were Donna's group of friends from the casino. Calling them her friends, as Oliver would realise, was using a very loose definition of the word friends. They were a group of women that seemed to get some sort of pleasure from one upping the other. Donna had apparently been on the short end of the comments because Felicity was unmarried with no boyfriend. Now that Oliver was in the picture, Donna's boasting rights had gone up. The fact that Felicity was an independent smart woman earned Donna no rights as each woman claimed their daughter was brighter, regardless of the fact that Felicity had the degree to prove it.

Donna was practically ready to burst with happiness as she showed off Oliver. He was easily taller than anyone in the room. The girls looked on with envy as he doted on Felicity and Donna. Her daughter kept her from going overboard though. Donna noted that Felicity was fiercely protective of her boyfriend. Every time anybody tried to reduce Oliver to a hunk of meat she easily availed them of that notion. It seemed that Oliver didn't mind cowering behind her either when some of the girls wanted to put their paws on him.

Later that night as Donna was passing by Felicity's room she ease dropped on their conversation.

"I'm sorry my mom showed you off like your some form of trophy or something," Felicity said to Oliver.

"It's ok. If she's happy, you're happy which translates into me being happy,"

Donna was squealing inside. Her daughter had definitely got one of the few good men out there.

S-3

After a week of fun and some occasional fights with her daughter, they were ready to hit the road again. Donna was going to be sad to see them go but she did need to get back to work. She had taken the week off to spend time with them. While Felicity was busy packing up the last of her things in her bedroom, Oliver and Donna sat around the kitchen table chatting.

"I'm so happy for you two," Donna said.

"Thank you," he said

"It is actually I who should be thanking you. My baby and I have never been this close before and it is all because of you." She gushed.

"I don't think that's my doing." Oliver responded.

"But it is. When I asked you when you first met her, I was trying to confirm if I was right that you are the one that caused a change in her. It's obvious that I don't understand any tech stuff or understand the world my daughter lives in. It was very hard when she was younger because it affected our communication with each other. Just after you came into her life, Felicity started communicating with me a bit more. I actually get to feel like a mother now. You're good for her. You balance her out. But just because I approve don't think I'll let you off easy if you hurt my baby Mister! Even if you're built like a Greek God doesn't mean this mother can't take you," She threatened him.

Oliver laughed but the scary thing was he had no doubt that Donna would find a way to implement her threat if he did break Felicity's heart. Before he could reply his lovely girlfriend emerged from the bedroom with her bags.

"Mom, we're going now," Felicity declared

"Oh my baby!" she squealed, "Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer,"

"We're sure," Felicity said, "We have other places to see but we will be back. Don't worry. I won't stay away so long this time," she admitted.

"Ok, bye bye," she said hugging her daughter close to her.

"Perhaps, whenever we make it back to Starling City you could come and visit us?" Oliver offered her.

Donna beamed at him. There were definitely no doubts about preferring Oliver.

As they made their way to the car she said to them,

"Don't forget to start working on those grandbabies! I need to catch up with the girls!"

"Mom!" Felicity said all flustered and Donna smiled.

Her baby was happy and she was happy. That was all she ever wanted in life.


End file.
